Silver Tears
by Candy3314
Summary: Kairi Park has an illness that could very well kill her, but wanting to have her last days as normal as possible, doesn't tell anyone *with the exception of her mother and doctor* , not even her two best friends, Sora and Riku. But as her symtoms grow worse, will her secret be kept for much longer? And who is this mysterious boy appearing in her dreams, and what does he want?


The tears of the shower faucet rained down onto red locks, making them speckle with crystal-like appearances as a hampered sigh weighed out in the steamy room, smooth, pale shoulders sagging down, showing the weight they've been holding for the past excruciatingly long hours of the day. Her eye lids felt hefty on the not so effortless action of just keeping them pried open.

The girl was above all exhausted.

Yes, the girl had underwent vowing to remain up-beat with her adventures in sync with the boys, to act as if nothing from the ordinary occurred and she was just as healthy as them regardless of the pain and shattering feeling crawling up her back at the ungodly times of the day, but then again, everything was easier said then done.

Actually, she had a feeling even saying it was hard.

As months wagered on, the hours turned to what she comprehended as days. The simpleness of walking sent her into a dizziness, stumbling in her steps and explanations. She was still passed off clumsy though, despite of the abnormality of it all.

The ringing in her ears wouldn't hush, and to just mock her, all the boys took everything so well and much more stronger then she did. Everyday they seemed just the more firmer and full of energy, but she soon came to the realization that it was she who was changing... and not in the good way. She was fading and her body was growing frail. It made her feel so weak and useless.

In the mornings she'd go near tears trying to pull himself from bed, feeling as though if she didn't she'd fall asleep again and never wake up.

Even in the beat sun weather he wore heavy layers, and yet she still shuddered as she felt nothing but the void of cold. It was nightmarish trying to deal with the bitter touch repeatedly with no hauls of sympathy. It was like having a sleep over with bullies... a sleep over that never ended. The only way she was free from it was sleep, and she had to be unforgivably touchy with that.

The boys had always taken to walking to everything as that was to 'burn off all the junk they've been eating' but for her it was like a marathon with the added chill striking up her spine at all hours. She seeped out in cold sweats, the music thumping in her ears the only support to keep herself steady and distracted from the soreness in her legs as he felt the burn of the easily forming bruises molding onto her body.

At events she'd dose off, and often she'd have to keep herself standing due to how if he sat there was a decent chance she'd end up falling over asleep and missing and interrupting the brief over the day's duties, providing a needless lecture from her fellow friends.

By the time lunch got around she'd get the headaches, something she dreaded most certainly. She became exceedingly moody and irritated, the littlest noise provoking her into a sparkling, merciless furry that sang out the darnedest of words from her lips, and so what once was her favorite time of the day bended into her napping time to avoid being unintentionally rude to those around her.

Waking up from her naps was always nasty with the ice that seemed over her and incasing her body. She'd curl up but the frost never seemed to holiday from its fruitless job.

In rehearsals for school and all conventions the boys always wanted to go to she failed and failed and failed, producing more unpleasant frowns to move in on the boy's faces along with a twang of confusion and concern gleaming in the slight wrinkles that upheld the male's faces when they looked saddened.

But she had to admit, she gave up one good act for all it was worth. She seemed just fine in all the dances and singing, just a bit more 'lazy' and 'lacking' as their superiors liked to say. But she rather have the stinging words said then concerns.

They just couldn't find out; it'd ruin everything.

At the end of the day, her mask would slip off slowly, the stitches sewed into her skin loosening as she let go, letting the burden show for no one to see. No one but herself, that is. And it _disgusted _her_. _

The shushing of the tiles ceased as her limp fingers tuned the handle off, her hand then falling back to hang at her side as another sigh crept out of her newly chipped, pastel lips. Carrying herself over to the sink, droplets slithered down her sides as a fluffed white towel slipped around her hips.

Facing the mirror, the redhead bit her lip, hissing in absolute loathing at the figure confined in the smoggy reflective surface before her.

The image was _horrible_ and a _monster_.

Her pasty flesh grew whiter each day, almost resembling the coloring of a paper. It was a creamy porcelain and not a century close to the healthy pink or tan of fresh nurtured skin she'd envyingly gazed at in posters and the general media.

She held no abs on her pale belly, as she always did knowing how _piggy_ and _disgusting s_he was with her unforgivable cravings and sins that showed how clearly she was out of shape and unworthy. It was something she'd very well change if she were strong enough, but she was just a weakling.

His eyes had lost most of their color, as well as his past plump pink lips that'd shriveled up and left crumpled; It was a symptom of his... disability.

Her legs had gone wobbly as bruises and marks adorned her frail flaky skin due to her jean pants she packed on constantly rubbing up against his all too easily damaged skin; it was another symptom of her's.

Hesitantly, her embarrassment of boyish hands snaked up her sides before she left them there on her hips, squeezing them, and with a choked gasp pulling at his flab there, bitting her split lip until copper tangled on her tongue.

_Disgusting. _

Willing away her gaze from the mirror, the redhead quickly threw on a dark green long sleeved T and gray sweat pants, hurriedly pulling at her messy red hair which moistened a bit of her shirt due to the water still compacted into the tresses before she slipped into her dim bedroom and under warm navy blue sheets, rapping around in a cocoon and closing her eyes softly and carefully, maneuvering her body to a comfortable, safe spot to slumber in and then letting her body slip into a salvation and her mind into the stars, probably off to somewhere far brighter then the girl's dampened world.

The girl named Kairi Park, now currently nestled in bed, had Anemia.

Nobody knows this, though… including her two bestfriends, Sora and Riku.

**Hey, so what'd you think? :) I'm sorry if I'm not really following the lines of Anemia, but I just searched up the symptoms I wanted and this came the closest, so I will be stretching the facts if that's ok xD Thanks for reading and please give me your opinions, I'll gladly put them into consideration. **


End file.
